Ignorance is Bliss
by HaloFin17
Summary: Alternate scene for Civil War, oneshot. A rainstorm alters Bucky's plans that fateful morning in Bucharest, and so he never sees the fateful newspaper. Now he can't understand why Captain America is suddenly standing in his apartment, looking even more troubled than he had on the fateful helicarrier two years prior.


**Summary:** A rainstorm alters Bucky's plans that fateful morning in Bucharest, and so he never sees the fateful newspaper. Now he can't understand why Captain America is suddenly standing in his apartment, looking even more troubled than he had on the fateful helicarrier two years prior. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Bucky Barnes has clearly been my muse of late, but sadly, I don't own him or anyone/anything else related to the Marvel Universe.

 **Author's Note** : This will remain a oneshot, just showing an alternate version of how Steve and Bucky's first encounter in Bucharest might have gone. It's very possible I just made it sadder.

 **Ignorance is Bliss**

Mother Nature changes many plans.

It's disappointing, really, because Bucky Barnes had so been looking forward to his routine trip to the market this morning. Plums are in season now, and he has discovered them to be one of his new favorites. All the same, he sits by the window dressed in his usual jacket, gloves, and baseball hat – just in case. He can't see through the old newspapers that have covered the glass ever since he moved in, but he'll be able to hear if the weather outside improves.

Perhaps it is his intent listening to the rain, then, that prevents him from hearing the approach of footsteps, quieter than any normal human being could achieve. He is unaware that he has a visitor until the other man's presence, heavy even in the silence, betrays him; oddly enough, Bucky doesn't feel particularly threatened. He understands why when he turns his head and sees none other than Steve Rogers standing inside his apartment.

But, no – not Steve Rogers. _Captain America_ , with rainwater dripping from all his patriotic regalia.

The Winter Solider slowly rises to his feet, eyes never leaving the Captain's masked face, and frowns. Steve looks even more worried and conflicted now than the last time Bucky had seen him – two years ago, on a helicarrier over Washington D.C.

On his better days, Barnes has flattered himself with the thought that Steve might actually smile at him when this long-awaited moment finally came; so aching disappointment settles in the pit of his stomach, along with unease over the fact that Rogers still hasn't approached or spoken to him. Does he expect Bucky to make the first move?

The Soldier wipes his clammy right palm against his thigh and draws in a deep breath to steady himself.

"Took you long enough."

Uncertainty flickers across Rogers' face as he takes one hesitant step forward, and Bucky's anxiety spikes again. What could possibly cause Captain America to act with anything less than his usual, all-pervasive confidence?

"What do you mean?" Steve's voice is low, suspicious even, and the Soldier's heart inexplicably begins to pound.

He arranges his lips into something that might resemble a weak smile. "After two years, I figured you'd catch up to me sooner or later."

But rather than offering any clarity or prompting a kinder glance from the Captain like he'd hoped, his words only seem to distress Steve further.

"Bucky, do you know why I'm here?"

The Captain moves another step closer; the Soldier doesn't budge. He's too busy trying to make sense of what Steve means, grasping blindly for something he can't even identify.

"You've been looking for me for two years," he tries again, haltingly, "because you knew me."

That last bit finally softens something in the other's regard toward him, and so he presses the perceived advantage.

"I know you're Steve – but I don't know what you want from me now."

Any tenderness in those familiar blue eyes vanishes behind a cold façade, and Bucky balks, feeling more confused than ever. Why is Steve – _his_ Steve – acting like this? Is it because of what happened on the helicarrier during their last meeting?

"I'm sorry," he offers in a rush of breath, and Rogers' expression sharpens instantly – almost hopefully.

"Sorry for what?"

"For hurting you. And your friend, the one with the wings."

It's the wrong the thing to say. Steve's countenance falls again, and Bucky's spirits right along with it. Does Captain America expect an apology for something different? After all, the Winter Soldier has committed a great many crimes for which to repent, some of which he can only vaguely remember. How is he supposed to know which one Rogers means? He feels so lost right now! And more than anything, he wishes Steve would stop _staring_ at him like that.

"There's a lot I still don't remember. Did I do something else?"

At last, that mask of indifference shatters, and Bucky's hopeless confusion is fully mirrored in Steve's face.

"You have no idea why I'm here." It's a statement this time, not a question, and the Soldier's mouth is nearly too dry to speak again.

"Steve, what's going on?"

The hurt in the Captain's eyes is so intense, so deep, that Bucky almost wishes they could go back to the stoicism of moments before; it isn't right for Stevie to be in so much pain! Rogers still hasn't smiled, but at least now he is the one who can't tear his eyes away from the other.

"Bucky…there was a United Nations summit in Vienna yesterday." Steve speaks each word like a slow torture. Does he fear the greater harm will fall to Bucky or to himself by the time he's finished?

"Someone set off a bomb and killed a lot of important people."

Now he understands. Steve doesn't even have to say more, but he does anyway.

"Evidence points to the Winter Soldier."

Bucky opens his mouth, but no words come. The world begins to tip and spin alarmingly around him, while blood rushes in his ears with every heartbeat.

"It wasn't me," he finally murmurs through numb lips. "I don't do that anymore. It wasn't me…"

"I know that now." The Captain does believe him, he can _see_ it, and he figures that has to count for something. At least, he hopes it does.

Steve has taken a few steps closer, although still not enough to close the gap between them. To Bucky, it feels like a chasm.

"But the people coming here don't know, and they're not going to believe either of us. They're not planning on taking you alive, Bucky."

Barnes' heart swoops back down into his boots. "That's smart – good strategy," he admits grudgingly. "I wouldn't take me alive, either."

Does that mean Steve is here to arrest him, then? Or to help him run while there is still time?

Only there is no time.

Armored footfalls echo suddenly on the rooftop above them, and alarms of warning blare inside the Soldier's skull. The metal fingers of his left hand twitch, already anticipating the battle that is sure to follow; the rest of him will never be so eager for another fight, no matter how inevitable. It's all he can do not to bolt out the door that instant…but the way Steve keeps sadly staring has him frozen to the spot.

For the first time in their encounter, Bucky reads guilt in the eyes of this man who used to be his friend, and it gives birth to a sensation he never, ever expected to associate with Steven Rogers – betrayal. Had Steve led these troopers here, or did they follow him without his knowledge? The grief must show on his face, because the Captain reflects it right back to him without any attempt at concealment.

"I wanted to reach you before they did. I'm sorry, Buck."

Steve sounds utterly miserable, his expression torn, but none of that matters now. All the Winter Soldier can see is a man standing between him and the liberty he has vowed never to lose again. All he can hear are foreboding footsteps overhead, drowning out the rain.


End file.
